Until the End Of The Journey
by Injiru-chan
Summary: Aladdin and Judal are on a Journey. One-shot. (Read for more details).


Hi! It's my very first fanfic, and it's not even original (I just copied this off a Magi doujinshi-something from tumblr). But, please R&R if you have gone so far to click this link. And criticisms are very welcome (though I don't mean that you have to).

I have details about the story (from the same doujinshi):

**Judal and Aladdin are on a journey.  
This is about the two of them that live a little longer and age a little slower than most people.  
This is a world where all war has ended. The battle against Al Thamen ended and the world no longer needs magi but their last job is to deliver the souls of those who died in the war to their homeland.  
****During their journey, under the moonlight, they talk, laugh, and sometimes argue while going to everyone's homelands, and offering them flowers.  
****After their job is done, their duty as Magi will end.  
****No one knows what will happen to them after that. Everybody is naturally dead.  
If you're OK with that, please go ahead.**

* * *

Anyways, I don't own Magi nor the idea of this story.

* * *

Judal headed towards the tent he and Aladdin were staying in, secluded in the forest and mountains above.  
Just as he went inside, a voice greeted him, 'Welcome back', to which he replied with a query: "You're.. still awake?"

"Yeah," Aladdin replied, though not turning around to face the other. He was too obsessed in something he was reading, "Once I start reading, I just can't stop."

Judal moved closer to where Aladdin was sitting, looking over at what he was reading.  
Looking at the words '_Alibaba's Adventure: The great handsome treasure hunter Alibaba_', for probably the hundredth time made him groan in disgust. "Just how many times have you already read this?!"

Aladdin gave Judal a look, "It's none of your business! It's fun no matter how many times I read it!", he huffed at him.

The older just sighed, "Sorry, but I'll never get what's so great about it!", waving the other off.

"Like I care what you like!" the younger countered.

"Anyways, we gotta get up early tomorrow," Judal said as he took off his shirt; he usually sleeps like that during summer. "I'll go to sleep first, but you better hurry up and get some sleep."

"...I know", the blue-haired boy answered with a pout on his face.

The older magi rested down the blankets, snoring loudly soon enough.

'_What's with this guy? He fell asleep so fast!'_ Aladdin thought as he stared at the other, but looking at the peaceful look Judal had on his face while sleeping made him smile a bit.  
He grabbed his feather pen and started writing,  
_To Alibaba-kun..._

* * *

Judal rubbed at his eye, taken away from his slumber by the light of Aladdin's lamp. "Pipsqueak..? You still awake...", he noticed the boy's sleeping face, "...or not. You just left the lamp on, geez, what would you do if the tent catches fire?", he mumbled.

He leaned over to turn the lamp off when he noticed tears on the younger's face. He spotted some papers on the desk and took them, reading the words written.

_'Hey! Alibaba-kun, are you doing well? I'm doing fine.'  
_Judal realised it was a letter and visualized the blond he met a long time ago.

'_After parting with you on that day, I've been on a journey with him... it's already been so many days.  
The two of us went to many countries and said many goodbyes. If we overcome our next dilemma, we'll be able to see your homeland, Balbadd, soon.  
Lately, I've been getting a "mysterious" feeling suddenly.  
I have memories of everyone all around this world, but none of you are actually here.  
Goodbyes are by no means sad, but... but they really are a bit lonely.'_

Judal read through the letter more, only to be astounded by the next words he read.

_'By the way, my journey with Judal-kun is the worst.  
Listen! Just today, he made fun of me for reading your adventures again. I can't believe him! They're so good too!'_

_What's so good about them,_ Judal thought.

_'The journey with you and Mor-san was really fun, but it's totally different with him.  
He has bad sleeping posture and snores really loudly, he doesn't follow the map and we end up getting lost. He gets pissed about the smallest things, it's really tiring.  
But, you know what? There's something I realized about him that I didn't when I travelled with you.'_

The magi raised a brow at that.

_'Judal-kun's sleeping face is quite cute.'_

Judal stared at the words, his face having a blank expression on it. He pondered at what he just read, looking up for concentration before realization hit him.  
His gaze went to the paper again, but he was too engrossed with the letter that he didn't hear the small yawn beside him.

"Eh... when did I fall asleep?", Aladdin rubbed his eye. "Huh, Judal-kun?"

Judal twitched, a shade of red coloring his cheeks.

Aladdin stared at the other, tilting his head in contemplation. "Hey," he leaned forward to Judal, looking at the crumpled papers in the older's hand, "could it be that.. that's my letter?", he pointed to the object.

"I-I didn't read it!" Judal ripped the papers to small pieces.

"AAHH!" the boy exclaimed, "Why did you rip it up?! I was going to offer it to Alibaba-kun too!"

"Cuz you wrote weird shit!" Judal blushed hard, making the younger snicker.

"Are you... embarrassed?"

"HELL NO! DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT! Shit! I'm never sleeping next to you again!"

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"I'm gonna sleep here!", Judal answered, pointing to a corner in the tent, "and you're gonna sleep outside starting from today!"

"Eh?! Why does it come to that?"

* * *

_Hey, Alibaba-kun, you wouldn't believe that this is the same person, right? Now he can show me even his adorable pouting face._

_Dear Alibaba-kun,_

_ This might be a completely different journey than the one I had with you, but I might just kind of like my journey with him._

* * *

**FIN.**


End file.
